Dave Williams
Biography David Dash changed his name to Dave Williams as he had revenge on his mind and Edie had no idea of his past or shady present/future. Season Five In the premiere episode of the fifth season Episode 5.01 Dave Williams is revealed as the new husband of Edie Britt who recently moved back to Fairview in the same house she had lived in. Dave meets Edie's friends Gabrielle, Lynette, Susan and Bree and when Edie is rude to Gabrielle about her gain in weight - Dave tells her it was wrong to do so. Edie unlike her normal self apologizes and tells the ladies she's made muffins. Lynette, stunned at Edie's new personailty tells Dave she loves him for taming her. Later on the episode Dave recieves a call from a man called Doctor Heller who tells him he was required to come in once a month. It is shown that Dave used to be in some sort of mental instituation to control his rage or anger its then revealed that he has something against someone in Wisteria Lane and that they should be the only one worried about Dave's rage. In the second episode of the season Edie gets upset when Karen McCluskey continues to make jokes and remarks about her and demands to Dave that they leave. Dave refuses, however, and tells Edie she's over reacting. Edie asks Dave why he was so desperate to live on Wisteria Lane and he tells her they can be happy there. Dave, however, goes to Karen's house and asks her nicely if she would stop the remarks to Edie - Karen tells Dave shes insulted he can come over and ask for this favour and Edie can't do it herself and he doesen't even know her. Dave tells Karen he can tell she's lonely because she talked to her cat Toby like it was a person - Karen then asks Dave to leave. Soon after Karen is seen by Dave searching the street for Toby - she asks Dave to help and he asks her if shes considered apologizing to Edie. Later on Karen does so and asks Edie to tell Dave she apologized. Soon after when Karen gets home her window is open and Toby is back. At Bree's dinner party a while after Edie confronts Dave about where he went to college infront of everyone. Dave informs her he didn't graduate because he had to take care of his family. In private, Edie says sorry to Dave and tells him she only asked him because Karen had made her paranoid because she kept asking Edie loads of questions about him - Dave then tells Edie a story of how his grandmother had gone crazy and that he hoped the same was not happening to Karen. Dave and Tom soon start a garage band and Dave tries desperately to get Mike into the band for some unknown reasons he sucesseds and the pair become friends. Soon after Dave decides to get rid of Karen who is watching his every move he breaks into her house and moves objects in her house around Karen spots this and rushes to Susan's where a suprise party is being held for Karen's 70th. Karen goes to attack Dave with a baseball bat and tells everyone he had changed her living room and things had been moved everybody looks at Karen as if she is crazy and she is later taken away in an ambulance. Soon after Karen enlists the help of her sister Roberta to find more information about Dave and they discover he was a paitent of Doctor Heller. Doctor Heller finds out from Karen and Roberta that Dave is in Fairview and he rushes out there to speak with Dave. He finds him at a club where Dave's band is playing and he tells Dave that it is too daungerous for him to be near the man he is wanting revenge against. Heller then discovers the man who Dave wants revenge against is in his band (either Orson, Mike, Tom or Carlos) and he demands to speak with him as he knows Dave will hurt that man. Dave takes Heller back into a storage room behind the stage and strangles him to death apolgizing before he did so. Dave then sets fire to the room and Heller's body and makes his way back into the club where Dave's band is playing. Whilst performing the fire is discovered and people rush out of the club. When Dave discovers Mike is still inside he rushes back in to save him and brings him out safely. When Dave puts him onto a stretcher he tells Mike to hang in there as he isn't done with him yet revealing he wants revenge against Mike. Soon after Dave begins to fell awful for the lives lost in the fire and his lack of medicine and begins to start seeing halliciantions of a woman and a young girl and he begins to talk to them saying he will be with them soon. Dave then makes sure nobody knows he set the fire by telling the police he had seen Porter Scavo backstage before the fire. Its also revealed that Dave's wife and his daughter were killed in a car crash which had also involved Mike Delfino which is why he wants revenge and he wants to make Mike lose what he lost. Later on, Edie witnesses Dave sitting up at the kitchen table late at night talking to himself - when Edie asks for an explination Dave tells her that he was married before and that she was dead and that she was on his mind that night. Edie becomes furious with Dave for not telling her he was married before and asks him to move out. Mike later sees Dave in the street and offers Dave to live with him - which he accepts. Whilst there Dave discovers Mike is in love with Katherine - now Dave knows who to target in order to make Mike lose what he lost. Dave comes up with an idea to go to camp and invites Katherine and Mike along to go with him. Edie, however, takes Dave back and when she discovers by a priest his name used to be David Dash she starts to make research on him and discovers his wife and daughter were killed in the car crash. Just as Edie sees Dave off as he heads to camp with Mike and Katherine a man who helped Edie look up information about Dave discovers an article which would inform Edie of Dave's true motive to hurt Mike Delfino. However, it cannot be faxed to Edie until the next day. Dave comes up with a plan and he makes a phone call to police stating he had seen some hunters around close to where he was staying. Dave pretends that he does not feel good as Katherine and Mike head out for a hike, Dave gets out a gun he had hidden and follows them and as he is about to kill Katherine his phone goes off causing him to miss her and hit a tree. Katherine and Mike flee and Dave reads a message from Edie telling him she knows everything and that he must come home. Mike and Katherine run to Dave telling them Katherine almost got shot by a hunter. The three then decide to go home, Dave mad that he didn't manage to get revenge as soon as he had hoped. When he gets home Edie shows him the article and tells him this is why he wanted to move to Wisteria Lane and he had married her because he needed a backstory. As Edie is about to call Mike in order to warn him, Dave snatches the phone and begins to strangle Edie. Just as he is about to kill her he lets go. Crying, Edie gasps in shock and flees from the house. She drives along the street in her car typing in Mike's number as she does so - just then Orson is crossing the street after stealing from a neighbor's house. Edie curves to avoid Orson and crashes into an electrical pole, a wire snaps and swings next to the car. Edie - unaware of this and the fact there was water underneath the car steps outside stepping into the puddle and holding onto the car door she recieves a large electric shock and falls to the ground. She later dies of her injuries. After this Susan reveals that she was driving the car that killed Lila and Paige, so Dave decides to kill M.J. instead of Katherine. He plans to take them fishing. Susan says no originally because Jackson has been deported back to Canada, unknowingly to her by Dave because he could have Dave arrested as he saw Dave in the back room where he killed Dr. Heller and was susequently locked in the men's restroom. He sees the ghost of Edie who tells him to kill M.J. now. So he goes outside with a gun, and just as he he is about to produce it, Susan turns up and says that she would still like to go on the fishing trip, so he changes his plans once again. Dave makes a tape saying why he wants to kill M.J., and gives it to Mike, telling that it's a recording from their band practises and tells him not to watch it until after his marriage to Katherine in Las Vegas. After Dave, Susan and M.J. set off, Mike notices Dave making a strage look in the side mirror. Katherine uses the tape made by Dave as a spare for her video camera. Karen and her sister decide break in to Dave's house after hearing that Dr. Heller is dead. They find prescription drugs under the name David Dash and are caught by a policeman. They show them the pills and they finally work out that he plans to kill someone. While Mike and Katherine are waiting in the Airport the camera switches on and Mike finds out what Dave is planning, so he abandons Katherine at the airport to go and rescue Susan and M.J.. He calls Susan and tells her that they killed his wife and daughter and that she must try and escape. They then stop so that M.J. can go to the toilet. When Dave gets out of the car he gets a phone call from the cops saying they know everything and that he should turn himself in. Susan then throws a rock at his head and knocks him out. She attempts to get the keys from his pocket, but he grabs her and knocks her out. He goes looking for M.J. and they all get back in the car. Mike calls Dave and tells him to take him instead. Dave drives Susan and M.J. to the place where the crash happened. He ties Susan to a telegraph pole and keeps M.J. in the car, planning to crash into Mike when he arrives so that Susan can see her son die. When Dave gets back in the car he sees his daughter in the rear-view mirror sitting in M.J.'s place. Susan breaks free and runs into the road screaming at Mike. Mike arrives and hits Dave's car. Susan runs over and finds M.J. by the road as Dave told him to get out of the car, finally seeing the error of his ways. Susan, Mike and M.J. reconcile, and Dave is arrested and put in a mental hospital in Boston. 'Relatives' Blood Relatives Daughter: Paige Dash (deceased) Siblings: Steve Dash (deceased) Other Relatives Ex-Wives: Lila Dash (deceased), Edie Britt (deceased) Mother-in-law: Ilene Britt Step-Son: Travers McLain